Runaway
by One.Thousand.Reflections
Summary: PRaZr-OCC! -May have FCs later- After having a fight with Red and Pur, Zim flees the massive, crash-landing on Earth. There he find an adult Dib. How will he react to seeing Zim? How will Red and Purple react? What will happen to the little runaway, Zim?
1. Flee

They told him they loved him, he trusted them and they all became mates. Many joyous years full love and intimacy went by until something major happened. They were shocked and said something terrible. Scared and hurt, Zim flees from Red and Purple. Little did he know what terrible things await for him...

Zim sighs and leans against the wall of his Voot. He fled from Red and Purple a while ago, 7 months, he thought. He looks down at his swollen tummy and rubs it. They wanted me to abort them, he thought to himself. He shuts his eyes, only for the dreadful scene to play across his memory.

I"You're what!?" Purple had shouted.

"How is this possible?!" Red groaned.

"I-I don't know..." Zim had whispered with tears in his eyes. "All I know is that there is two of them, and they're yours."/I

Zims thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an on coming transmission warning. He shrinks back as two painfully familiar voices fill the small Voot.

"Zim..? Zim, sweetie please answer..." Purple says in a soft voice.

"Zimmy, stop hiding from us. Please..." Red begs.

Zim whimpers softly and crawls over to the pilots chair, peaking over it.

"Zim..." Purple sighs with relief when he sees his small mate.

"Zim, come home now." Red says in a stern but gentle voice. "We're sorry about what we said! We don't want you to abort the smeets." He pleads.

"Please...we want you to come home." Purple whimpers. "We miss you and want you to come back!" Tears were brimming his violet eyes. "We want you and our smeets to be here in the massive where it is safe."

"..."

Zim looks away from the small screen and out the window to think. The familiar sight of trillions upon trillions of stars soothed his nerves slightly and helps him think. He knew that he should return home to his mates, but he was afraid that they would try something. He looked down at the screen and then back to the stars. This time, he felt a sick feeling in his spooch as something seemed amiss in the peaceful vacuum they call space. He didn't even have time to scream before the asteroid that was hurtling toward him smashes into the Voot.

SubZims consciousness was floating in and out of a dark void. There was nothing, as far as he could tell, only murky, thick darkness. This was the place that he had always feared. The place where he could scream and nobody could hear. He could cry and panic all he wanted to but nobody would come rescue him. He was completely alone.

He soon found out that time seemed to stand still in the void. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours became days. There was no way to tell where he was, he just knew that there was nothing but him and his undeveloped Smeet.

Panic had settled in and weighted down his chest. It was hard to breathe. He could barely move. It felt like chains were around his wrists and ankles and neck. The panic was lightened for brief moments when the Smeet moved or kicked slightly. Oh, how he would miss the movement when the hard, protective eggshell formed around the child to prepare it for birth.

Old memories. Some good, some bad. Zim as a tiny Smeet and causing chaos with Smeety Skoodge. Like the time he tried to escape the underground facilities. Zim would chuckle if he could. More warm memories made the void seem less lonely, the voices of Red, Purple, Keef, Dib, Gaz, Membrane, GIR, and many others beginning to echo in his head. Soft tears dropped down Zims cheeks when he realized how much he missed them. Suddenly, awful, terrifying memories crowd his mind. Banishment, rejection, explosions, deaths. Zim began to panic. He wanted to rip his antennas out and scream into the void. The pain and emotions overwhelmed him and he fell even deeper into the void.

More time passed and Zim had all but given up. All that time with nobody to interact with him drove him to near his breaking point. The invisible chains tighten and then suddenly...he heard voices. He thought that he was just hearing things at first. But then, they became louder. The chains loosened and the darkness got lighter. The void was finally disappearing.


	2. Day 1

A/N This is a collab piece between me and My-Dark-Little-Secret

I wrote up until they started talking. After that, My-Dark-Little-Secret took over.

Enjoy^^

~Shy

Day 1

I groaned weakly and slowly brought a hand to rest on my distended stomach. The Smeets inside wriggled happily at the touch. I stayed like that for a few minutes before carefully pushing myself up into a sitting position. Hushed whispers surround me, letting me know that I wasn't alone. I open my eyes and look around. Everything was terribly out of focus. Someone comes to stand beside me and I look up. They were a blur of colors, mostly blues, greys, and blacks. Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, I look back at them. They were more in focus, not exact, but enough to allow me to see who was standing there. I did not know whether to cry with joy or shake with fear when I saw him. After a moment I threw myself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He seemed shocked at first, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"D-Diblet...!" I sob into his shoulder.

"Zim..." He sighed softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with them" I muffled in his shoulder. "I had left then...I don't remember what had happened next."

"Oh Zim; it's okay you're save here." He whispered in my antenna.

I had slowly looked around the room. The blur of shapes were white and grey. I closed my eyes again, and open. The sight was clearing up. Only to see human earth-pigs scientists stare at the scene, metal shape tools next to the bed, an overhead light and a giant window.

"Dib-human, where is Zim?" I asked hesitating. Dib let's go to look at me and turn to the other humans.

"Leave us" he whispered at them, and turns back at me. I had watched them leave before Dib spoke again. "Come on, let's go somewhere you'll be more comfort instead of here."

"Alright," I whispered before sliding off the bed. He offer his hand towards me, but I had shook head no. It reminded me to much of purple's kindness. He shrugged it, lead me the way.

White, black, blue, white, white...left, right as we walked down the colors and directions where very confusing. I had followed dibblet into a big comfortable room. The colors and furniture where different shades of blue, while the floor and the ceiling looked like space.

"Welcome to my room zim." He muttered, while sitting down on the deep blue bed. Patting a spot next to him, I quietly hesitated before proceeding.

"Zim, this is going to be really hard to explain to you but I am your friend. I will always be your friend." He spoke, as the tad of sadness was coming up.

"Dibblet, what are saying to Zim?" I asked quietly.

"Zim, you're back on earth... In a research lab." He said, "I-I was taken here to perform surgery on you."

"You did what?!" I shrieked, I grabbed my antennas. 'This couldn't be happening, not like this', I thought.

"But... I told them if they touch/harm you in anyway, I'll call your leaders and tell them what they did to you?" He paused for a second, then continued. "They agreed to that, and made me be you're watcher for now."

"For now? What does that mean?" I choked out the words, as a tear came pouring down the cheek.

"It means the person who controls these thing are going to move you in the future." He whispered as he wiped away the tears.

"Dibblet... I, Zim have something to tell you... I am with smeets."

"Smeets! You mean...you have two kids, how? Why?"

"Can Zim tell you later?" Asking him with a mumble, he smiled.

"Sure Zim... But right now you need more sleep and let's get some snacks for you before you do anything." He smiled, before lying back on the bed, tucking me in with the blankets. "We'll get everything organized tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright Dib-human." I said yawning, and closing my eyes.

"Night Zim." He whispered as his footsteps walked away, and the door shut. A little noise and click had locked the door.

'Am I safe and sound with them or not?' I thought as the smeets kick harder than before.


	3. Day 2

_A/N This story will be written from Zims POV in a Journal-like pattern. Each day will be one chapter, meaning that it can be long or short. I wrote this one. _

_~Shy_

**_Day 2_**

I woke up at an unknown time to the smeets kicking harder that before. They were hungry and so was I. After a few moments I sat up, looking around. There was no food in the room, indicating that nobody had snuck in while I was sleeping. I sigh softly and sit cross-legged on the bed, stroking my belly to try and calm the smeets. They settled slightly, but still kicked every now and again, demanding nourishment. I looked at the door, thinking about if I should go and find some food. After thinking on the subject for a while I decided against it, deeming it too dangerous to step foot outside the room, so Instead I curled up with a pillow.

'I wonder what Red and Pur are doing now…..' I thought to myself.

_"Probably celebrating the fact that you are gone."_ A chilling voice suddenly said.

My head snapped up to find who said it, but the room was empty.

_"Rejoicing the fact that they no longer have to deal with you or your unwanted smeets."_ It said.

"No….NO!" I buried by face in the pillow, shaking horribly as they continue to ridicule me and target my every weakness.

They go on like this for hours, not stopping. They had picked at my every fear, my every weakness. By this time I was feeling exposed. As if everyone knew my fears and my secrets. I sobbed into the pillow, scared and weak. The smeets thrashed and flailed at my distress, which only made this worse. The voices carried on, not missing a single thing. They were so loud that I didn't even hear the door unlock and open or Dib dropping the tray he was carrying as he rushed to my side. I only became aware that he was in the room when he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I released the pillow and clung to him, soaking his shirt with my tears.

"Shhh, Zim. It's alright." He said while rocking me gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

I calmed slightly and thought his question over, quickly coming to a decision and began to pour my heart out to him. I told him of the voices and what they were saying, how they picked at me and broke me down little by little. After that I let all of my fears and my secrets spill out in a rush. I don't know why I trusted him to hear all of this, but I must admit that it felt mice to confide in someone in my time of need.

"Zim…." He said softly once I was done. "Those voices are just your own fears taking control of your mind." He dries my eyes and makes me look at him. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise. Nobody here will lay a hand on you. I will be the only one who will interact with you." He moves me into the center of the bed so he could get up. "Now, stay here and be good while I go get you some more food for you, seeing as I dropped the first tray I had." He lightly touches my belly before heading to the door. "I'll be right back, and then after you eay you can go back to bed and sleep some more, ok?" I nods slightly and he quietly leaves the room, the lock clicking into place shortly after.


End file.
